Ophelia "Ophie" Redding
Ophelia Redding, more often known as Ophie, was a survivor of the outbreak. A popular cheerleader at school and Gordon's long time crush, Ophie becomes insecure after he attempts to bond with her following the death of her boyfriend in the outbreak. They eventually do grow a bond. Their time together is cut short when Ophie is killed by a hoarde of zombies, leaving Gordon devastated. Biography Pre-Outbreak Ophie was born sometime in 1992. Ophie was a popular cheerleader at school and is mentioned to have made fun of Gordon's dyslexia and act different in front of her popular friends. She dated numerous football players. Ophie and her boyfriend are spotted at the hotel by classmates Gordon and Griffin, who snuck into the casino with fake IDs. The Outbreak (July 2009) Ophie's boyfriend is infected early on in the outbreak and she is forced to shoot and kill him after being found and taken in by Nancy Sullivan, a sister at a local church. Ophie is left shaken. Ophie is injured after tripping and falling. She is taken to the hospital by Chloe, Charles and Gordon who are all keen to help her. She is bandaged up and given crutches. Ophie apologizes for the way she acted toward Gordon in school, saying she isn't shallow like he may think. He says he doesn't think she's shallow. Ophie and Chloe bond as well. They return to the rest of the group and Ophie is often helped throughout the journey because of her crutches. After the death of Gordon's close friend Nathan and the attempted suicide of Nathan's brother Griffin, Ophie comforts a grieving Gordon, though the duo's bonding isn't taken lightly by Gordon's mother Jackie, who believes this to be the wrong place and wrong time to grow a bond. Ophie is with Ashley's group - and separated from Gordon - following Victor's molotov aerial attack. Ophie survives the explosion at the Cradle after crazy inhabidant Jack Terrier lets out a bunch of zombies and Cindy blows up the room to save everyone else, killing herself in the process. She is reunited with Gordon, who heads over there to investigate the explosion alongside Charles and Jackie. Ophie is there to witness Jack's supposed death. Following Jack's suicide bombing in the sewers, the group is blocked off from getting to the forest and back to Chloe and the others. During the ensuing chaos, Ophie goes missing and falls into a secret underground tunnel beneath the sewers that seems to lead to different various places like The Cradle and a place called Phoenix Labs. The others attempt to find Ophie. When a zombie hoarde attacks her, she uses her crutches to smash their faces in. Gordon finds Ophie, and with the assistance of Charles, attempts to pull her out of the tunnels and to safety. The hoarde of zombies get to her, however, and begin clawing at her. Due to Ophie's cries for him to let her go, so he won't fall in with her, and Charles' agreeance, Gordon lets Ophie go and she is eaten alive by the zombies. Ophie's death leaves Gordon devastated.